disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachne's Spider Labyrinth
Arachne’s Spider Labyrinth is the 16th episode of Season 33. Summary When her moths and her friends get trapped in a webby labyrinth created by Arachne while trying to collect spider webbing to make strong material for Sofia’s new rope, Luna Girl, along with Kwazii, must overcome her fears of spiders to save them, with a special guest appearance by Jim Evers, before they become the queen’s lunch. Plot The episode begins at the Rainy Forest, Sofia, Luna, Izzy, Kwazii, and Captain Jake are testing a rope that Sofia had made, and Captain Jake is seen climbing up to a cliff. However, the rope snaps and Izzy quickly saves Captain Jake in time by throwing pixie dust at him, and he then ends up landing on Kwazii. It was a good thing the pirate pals were expert gear testers, Sofia said shaking her head and placing her palm on her cheek. Conclusion: the rope does not work, and they need better equipment with stronger material. With a sigh, Luna agrees but asks what material will be strong enough to hold heavy stuff when used in ropes just when a spider lands on her nose when she wasn't looking and she screams when she saw it looking in front of her as she tried to get it off her nose, just as it lands on Kwazii’s face and he screams also, and then tries to get it off him when Sofia tells him to stop and that he’s scaring it, as she looks down at the spider and apologizes to it as he replied that it’s okay, then sets him down gently on the ground. After the spider was out of Sofia’s hands, Captain Jake takes a look at the thread the spider left and it gives him and Izzy the same idea: the Disney Junior Club can use spider silk to make their equipment stronger. Hearing that made Kwazii stop moving and laugh nervously that he knew that and Luna quivers at that idea as she asks if they have to make the rope stronger with a creature with eight eyes and eight legs and suggests that maybe they should use polyester or cotton, just as Captain Jake replied that they have to, since spider silk is a very strong material that has been used for years, in bandages, clothing, and even ropes to make them strong and indestructible. Kwazii asked if they have to use spider silk for the ropes as Sofia says that they have to and that it's the thickest, strongest, and toughest thing they can use, and possibly the only hope they have left to make. Finally with a sigh, Luna guessed that they must but then asks where they can get the most webbings. Cubby decides to check the map on the computer as he types on the keys and zooms out to find the location: Arachne’s Spider Labyrinth, Home of Arachne the spider queen! Feeling her face pale, Luna asks if they have to go get some silk from a scary place filled with spiders and webs and Kwazii reluctantly agrees as he suggests he should stay and Luna decides to stay also, but Captain Jake shakes his head and tells his friends that they need them for this adventure if they want to help Sofia make her rope strong. Then Connor asks Luna if she’s afraid of spiders just like Kwazii is as Luna perks up and splutters that she’s not and that she will help, maybe some other time because her moths need her to help clean up their moth house back at home. Powers that Kwazii uses *Water Pulse *Magic Rope *Guiding Light *Magic Sword *Dark Claws *Spinning Power *Magic Boomerang Trivia * Jim Evers of The Haunted Mansion appears in this episode. * This episode teaches that your fear of losing your loved ones or letting anyone down helps you overcome your worst fears. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Mild Horror Category:Episodes with lessons